1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dampening devices in general and particularly to vibration dampeners on cable drives used to move sensitive magnetic read heads.
2. Prior Art
In the past, when an external unwanted vibration was transmitted down a drive cable to an associated magnetic read head causing said head to pick up such distortions, the means of remedying such problems were limited to two alternatives both being relatively expensive.
The first of the traditional solutions was to eliminate the external excitation at its source. Since the drive motor was usually the source of such disturbances, it would have to be replaced by a more expensive motor to achieve a degree of quiet running without being a generator of such vibration.
The other solution was to isolate the magnetic read head from the unwanted vibration traveling down its drive cable. This would usually take the form of combinations of relatively complex springs and dampeners which would of course add more unwieldly bulk and weight to the device not to mention the expense that would be way out of proportion to any vibration reduction achieved. As such there existed a need for a simple and inexpensive means of reducing externally induced drive cable vibration as sensed by an associated magnetic read head.